beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic
Toxic is the Sixth episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It premiered on August 17, 2013. Official Description Batman tries to save security guard Rex Mason from transforming into Metamorpho after he is exposed to a mix of highly toxic chemicals Plot The episode begins at Stagg Industries, the office of Simon Stagg, one of the wealthiest industrialists in Gotham. It is late at night and all is quiet in the building except for two people. Rex Mason; security guard and Sapphire Stagg; Simon's daughter kiss passionately in a deserted hallway. Rex is nervous about such displays of affection as he doesn't know how Sapphire's father would react to their relationship. Sapphire brushes his concerns away, saying that she doesn't care what the world sees because she can see the man inside. The two continue, unaware that they are being watched on surveillance cameras. Suddenly an alarm sounds within the building. Rex goes to investigate it while, at the same time, Batman is informed of the alarm and races for the building in the Batmobile. Rex enters a high security area and finds a masked intruder tampering with the equipment. Rex gives chase and follows the intruder into a room labeled "Project Metamorpho". The intruder locks Rex inside an airtight chamber and floods it with several toxic fumes. Batman arrives on the seen causing the intruder to flee. The Dark Knight rushes to aid Rex, ventilating the chamber and giving him oxygen. We then join Bruce Wayne and Alfred as they leave a medical supply store where Bruce has purchased hormone-free bovine glands. He is attempting to get his body's need for sleep down to two hours from four and the glands are rich in adrenal fluids. They discuss the robbery and Bruce is puzzled how the intruder was able to get passed the state-of-the-art security without being seen. He then comments on why Alfred is driving him instead of Tatsu. Alfred replies that she is keeping an eye on Dr. Jason Burr as he moves into his new lab. They are then met by Dr. Bethany Ravencroft who makes a date with Bruce for a fundraising event the next evening. Rex is recovering at Gotham General Hospital. He and Sapphire tell Simon that they are in love and he accepts this, stating that he has always supported his daughters decisions. He also commends Rex for the way he went after the intruder. Rex then has a bout of nausea and enters the bathroom. While he is gone, Simon voices his concerns to Sapphire that the gases Rex was exposed to have never been tested on a human before and that there may be...complications. In the bathroom, Rex is washing his face but is shocked to see his hands become the same metal as the sink. He falls to the floor and his skin begins absorbing all of the materials he comes in contact with. He bursts out of the room and the Staggs see him as a grotesque monster. He pleads with Sapphire for help but a guard enters and, out of panic, draws his weapon and fires. Rex, now Metamorpho, flees out the window. As Bruce's limo glides down the street, he tries to have the Bat Computer bring up the surveillance footage from Stagg Industries but access is denied. Just then, a car lands in the middle of the street and Alfred just barely manages to avoid it. Metamorpho is in a rage and is throwing cars and other debris at the police. Bruce quickly suits up and engages Metamorpho. He attempts to tangle him with the Batclaw but Metamorpho is able to control the temperature of his body and becomes hot enough to melt the cable. Batman then tries to secure him to a wall but the monster simply collapses the whole structure. After climbing out of the rubble, Metamorpho flees but not before Batman is able to glimpse his true face, and recognizes Rex. As Metamorpho tries to climb an alley wall, Batman catches up and asks Mason to stop. Metamorpho turns and says that he doesn't want to hurt anyone and to "Tell her not to be afraid." Batman asks who he is talking about and Metamorpho tries to answer "Sapphire" but, before he can finish saying the name, his whole body loses cohesion and melts into liquid which quickly flows down a storm drain, but not before Batman is able to collect a sample. A study of this sample reveals that the gases have made Rex's cellular structure completely unstable and, unless Batman can get to him in time, he will die. While investigating the surveillance recordings at Stagg Industries, Batman uncovers that Simon Stagg was the intruder the whole time. He objected to Rex and Sapphire's relationship and set Rex up for an "accident". Suddenly, Stagg himself confronts Batman and attempts to gun him down. While evading Stagg, Batman inquires about Project Metamorpho. Stagg reveals that it is a way to weaponize a person's genetic structure. It gives one the ability to absorb the properties of the elements and turn them against an attacker. Two guards join Stagg and they all open fire. Batman manages to escape and heads for Sapphire's apartment, where he knows Metamorpho will have gone. At the apartment Metamorpho shows Sapphire that it is still him inside and that he is still trying to gain full control of his mutations. She questions how this happened, and Batman arrives to reveal Simon's part in the plot. She doesn't believe the accusation but Metamorpho does and he goes into a rage. Batman tries to explain the instability of his body but Metamorpho is too enraged. He forms blades out of his arms and attacks Batman. Batman manages to stun him with electric stun batons. Sapphire rushes to Metamorpho but, when she touches him, the charge knocks her out cold. Metamorpho screams his anguish and absorbs the batons, gaining the power of electricity. He hits Batman with a bolt of electric charge, takes Sapphire, and escapes with her. Batman pursues them to the sewers where Metamorpho cares for the unconscious Sapphire, warming her with the heat of his hands. At Stagg's office, Simon is confronted by Batman. Batman reveals he told Metamorpho that Stagg was behind his mutation, knowing that Metamorpho would come for him. He then demands access to Project Metamorpho in order to find a cure. As predicted, Metamorpho storms the building with Sapphire in hand. Eventually, Batman traps him in the same chamber as before. He triggers the antidote but, unfortunately, it doesn't work and Metamorpho remains unchanged. He asks Sapphire if she still loves him, can still see the man he is inside his monstrous form. She sadly replies "No." Heartbroken, Metamorpho breaks open the ventilation hatch and fades away to vapor. Sapphire turns on Batman, saying that instead of saving him, all he did was destroy him and blame her father. Simon too, tries to lay blame for this on Batman but Batman reveals that he has saved the sections of surveillance footage that incriminate Simon for what he did to Rex and has already sent a copy to the police. Sapphire looks at her father in disgust and runs from him, sobbing. Bruce finally makes his date with Dr. Ravencroft, which he had had to miss due to the case. He affectionately tells her that he is glad he isn't her patient anymore. When he leaves to make a call to Alfred, she sends a suspicious text saying "Wayne hooked. Awaiting instructions." Meanwhile, in the sewers, Metamorpho slowly begins to reconstitute himself. Characters Heroes *Batman *Alfred Villains *Metamorpho *Simon Stagg Other *Sapphire Stagg *Dr. Bethany Ravencroft Trivia *First appearance of Metamorpho. **Oddly, in the comics Metamorhpho is a superhero from a Justice League-like team founded by Batman called The Outsiders. In this version, he is a tragic villain similar to Clayface. *Simon Stagg returns in this episode. *Simon Stagg is the main villain of this episode. *This is the first episode that Katana doesn't appear but just mention that to be with Dr. Jason Burr. Gallery Clues.jpg|Researching for a Cure Buying.jpg|Come back from shopping Hello?.jpg|Say Hello to your Boyfriend Sapphire and Rex kissing.jpg|The last kiss of Rex Mason before his transformation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1